I Hate Books
by alley1234321
Summary: A lazy afternoon in the Hogwarts Great Hall, shown with different points of view. HHr, slight Ron and Cho bashing.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I would be lounging in my Jacuzzi in the Hamptons.**_

_**I Hate Books**_

_**HARRY POV**_

_I hate books._

"Please Harry? We need to study!"

_I mean, it is a nice day outside, and I could be playing quiddich, or taking a walk, or battling incessant evil. But NOOOOOO! Hermione just HAS to come in and tell me to study._

_Why do I do what she says? I can't resist those eyes damn it! I know that she is only trying to do what's best for me but sheesh! Studying on the last few days of Christmas break is wrong…practically sacrilege!_

"Snape's exam is in 4 days!"

_Then again, we do have a couple of tests coming up….. I always study on the last day because she makes me, and I end up getting good marks because of it. Maybe if we only study for a half hour and then go do something…with broomsticks…and a Snitch…_

"We can stop after a while and play quiddich or something!"

_Does that girl read my mind? She always knows what I am thinking! Maybe a little studying couldn't hurt…. Uh, what IS Cho doing? Looks like she's staring at…Hermione? I don't even want to know what that's about. God, why did I like her?_

"Harry are you listening?

_No….., but I will now. She'd kill me if I didn't. I know it. She is so strong, that's why I love her. Well, that and the fact that she would hex me into oblivion if I dated anyone else! Mainly because she is the only person who has never let me down, and who is always there for me. Unlike the other girls she is so innocent and pure…._

"We could have some 'fun' afterwards…."

_Did I say innocent? I mean cheeky. Cheekiness is a very good trait to have too; I love her so much right now. I think I might just…_

"HARRY! Not in the Great Hall! I said **after **a study session!"

_I hate books._

_**CHO POV**_

_I hate her. _

"Please Harry? We need to study!"

_Could you get any more needy? She just HAS to be with him every hour of every day. I had him in the palm of my hand in fourth year, but she just HAD to but in._

"Snape's exam is in 4 days!"

_If I had Harry Potter wrapped around my finger, I wouldn't be thinking about studying. He loves her so much, he would do anything for her. Cedric and I were like that…Cedric…I miss him so much. Harry would know how I feel._

"We can stop after a while and play quiddich or something!"

_Oh yeah, like THAT'S what he was thinking about. Honestly, she has NO idea what's going on in his mind at all! He was probably thinking about me. Oh my god! He's looking at me! Probably trying to tell me how bored he is._

"Harry are you listening?

_NO bookworm! He IS NOT listening because you are boring. Eew, what's the Weasel doing looking at me like that? GROSS. That makes me laugh..okay maybe not so loud next time…. Like Ron (ugh..RON) has a chance with me!_

"We could have some 'fun' afterwards…."

_Oh please, Like Harry would go for that! He's getting up to walk away from her now. _

_Wait, no don't do that! No kissing in the Great Hall is allowed!_

"HARRY! Not in the Great Hall! I said **after **a study session!"

_I hate her._

_**HERMIONE POV**_

_I love him._

"But Hermione, I really don't want to study today!"

_He can be a pain in the behind though. Doesn't he know how important our NEWT tests are? I don't want him to flunk out of Hogwarts, then who would save the world? Great, now I am making bad jokes in my mind! Maybe if I remind him about the exam…_

"Yes, that leaves me 4 days to study! Not right now!"

_Damn, usually that works. Well, knowing him he is thinking about quiddich again so maybe…._

"Nice try Hermione, but instead, I could just study later and play Quiddich now."

_Hmm, is he even paying attention to me? He's staring at…..Cho. Well, maybe he isn't…..or maybe he just doesn't like me anymore._

"Sorry 'Mione. Cho was giving you a death stare. Now, what on earth could ever entice me to spend a morning in the library?"

_Okay, he likes me. Time to pull out the big guns. Not that I mind of course!_

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't help it!"

_What does he mean?_

_Oh. My. God._

_I love him._

_**RON POV**_

_I am NOT jealous._

"But Hermione, I really don't want to study today!"

_If I got to spend more time with Hermione, I'd do it. How come he can get away with not studying until the last minute and still get good grades? Plus, Hermione ALWAYS agrees with him, I mean, what's with that?_

"Yes, that leaves me 4 days to study! Not right now!"

_If I said that, Hermione would have decked me. Now she just looks like she's going to reason with him._

"Nice try Hermione, but instead, I could just study later and play Quiddich now."

_STOP REFUSING! God, why does he never understand when he has a good thing going? If I had Hermione, I'd be with her every waking moment. I thought that WE were meant to be together. All of that fighting was tension, right? But when I asked her out, she said that the way I did it REPULSED her. REPULSED? Flying cupids aren't bad at all!_

"Sorry 'Mione. Cho was giving you a death stare. Now, what on earth could ever entice me to spend a morning in the library?"

_Cho is jealous. Not me. I'm just concerned. Hmm, maybe I have a chance with her. Did she just smile at me? Way to go Ron! Now, what's going on back in 'Everybody loves Harry' land?_

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't help it!"

_What the? No!_

_I am NOT jealous!_

**_A/N- So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review so I can be put out of my misery! If you want I'll give you a transcript of the convo, just to make sure everyone understands._**


End file.
